Tom Riddles Schulzeit Familiengeheimnis
by SweetyTweetylein
Summary: Tom Riddles Leben! Was wenn es da noch ein Geheimnis gibt, mit dem keiner gerechnet hätte? Teil 1 Tom Riddles Geschichte von Anfang des 1. Schuljahres!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

****

Tom Riddle stand auf dem Bahnhof.  
Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Zug gesehen. Nachdem er bei dem ersten lauten Pfeifen zusammengezuckt war und beinahe seinen Koffer fallen gelassen hatte, war er nun vorsichtiger und warf den schwarzen Dampfloks nur noch vereinzelte Blicke zu.  
Tom knetete den ledernen Griff des Koffers etwas in seinen Händen. Er hatte einen eigenen Koffer!  
Bis jetzt gab es in seinem Leben nicht viele Dinge, die ihm gehört hatten, es sei denn, er hatte sie sich genommen. Doch dieser Koffer und vor allen Dingen sein Inhalt gehörte ihm und zeigte, dass ihn sein Gefühl die ganzen elf Jahre lang nicht getäuscht hatte. Er war etwas Besonderes. Er hatte etwas, das die anderen Kinder in seinem Waisenhaus nie besitzen würden. Magie!

Bahngleis neun. Bahngleis zehn. In der Mitte: nur eine Steinwand.  
Tom sah sich verstohlen um. Dumbledore hatte ihm eingeschärft, wie wichtig es war, dass er sein Geheimnis für sich behielt. Das hatte ihn ein wenig enttäuscht. er hatte sich schon ausgemalt, wie er den anderen Kindern von seiner neuen Schule erzählen würde. Aber das war der Preis, den er zahlen würde, damit er dorthin gehen könnte, wo man ihn verstand. Hogwarts.

Wieder ein Pfeifen und der Zug von Gleis 9 rollte aus dem Bahnhof, raus aus London, raus aus Tom Riddles Leben, die langen Qualmschwaden, wie einen Schleier hinter sich herziehend.

Der Junge biss sich von innen unentschlossen auf die Unterlippe. Die quälende Unruhe in ihm, schien sich mit der Weile in jede Faser seines Körpers ausgebreitet zu haben und die großen Fragen, die wie Kolosse in seinen Kopf getreten waren, schienen alle andere Gedanken zu überdecken.  
Was, wenn es nicht klappte? Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob nicht doch klüger gewesen wäre, die Hilfe des Professors anzunehmen. Nein. Tom streckte kaum merklich seine Brust heraus und verbannte die Angst aus seinem Blick. Eine Angewohnheit, die ihm half, sich mutiger zu fühlen. Niemand durfte seine Furcht sehen.

Es würde nichts bringen, sich an dieser Hürde aufzuhalten. Jede Minute, die er hier hinauszögerte, würde ihm später fehlen und wer konnte schon ahnen, was hinter der Mauer auf ihn wartete?  
Tom nutzte die schlagartige Entschlossenheit, die kurz in ihm aufgeflammt war, und rannte auf die Steinwand zu. Angestrengt, versuchte er die Augen offen zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er würde abprallen!  
Doch gerade als sein Verstand ihn vom Weiterlaufen abhalten wollte, spürte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln auf der Haut. Die Geräusche verhalten, doch eine Sekunde später war alles wieder normal. Oder doch nicht?

Staunend riss Tom die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Von der Decke baumelte ein Holzschild. "Gleis 9 ¾ ". Die Lock war karmesinrot, anders als die, die Tom gerade gesehen hatte. Er blicket sich zu der Wand um und fuhr mit der Hand darüber. Die Kolosse in seinem Kopf schienen sich in sprudelten Schaum aufgelöst zu haben, denn alles was Tom spürte, war eine taube glückliche Benommenheit und noch mehr Fragen, die ihn langsam zu übermannen schienen.

„He Junge, geh weg da! Du versperrst noch den Eingang", forderte ein Mann und Tom drehte sich schnell um.  
Ohne Frage ein Schaffner.

Tom gehorchte schweigend und trat einen festen Schritt beiseite. Keine Minute zu früh, denn kaum war er weg, kam auch schon ein großer Mann hindurch geschritten. Es stand außer Frage, dass er ein Zauberer war. Tom hatte genug Zeit gehabt, diese bei seinem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu beobachten.

Der Mann schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung, sondern trat beiseite, um den Rest seiner Familie Platz zu machen: Eine blonde Frau und ein kleiner Junge, ungefähr in Toms Alter.

„Hast du es also doch geschafft, Daniel", kommentierte der Mann und seine Stimme klang distanziert.  
Sofort ließ der Angesprochen die Hand seiner Mutter los und senkte beschämt seinen Blick. Er trug einen großen braunen Koffer. Größer als Toms. Aber der Junge schien keinerlei Probleme mit dem Gewicht zu haben. Vielleicht war er verzaubert?

„Schau mal, Daniel! Das ist der Hogwartsexpress!", verkündete die blonde Frau begeistert und legte ihrem Sohn zärtlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Auch Daniel lächelte.

„Was ist denn heute los! Bitte den Eingangsberiech freihalten! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!", rief der Schaffner aufgebracht und die Familie entfernte sich ein Stück, so dass sie jetzt unmittelbar vor Tom standen, der noch nicht recht wusste, wo er nun hin sollte.

„Benimm dich und mach keinen Unfug!", richtete sich der Mann mit strenger Stimme an seinen Sohn.  
„Ja, Vater", bestätigte dieser prompt.  
„Und du schreibst uns auch ja, ich will alles wissen, was du erlebst", wies ihn seine Mutter liebevoll an und fummelte fahrig an den Kragen seines Shirts rum. Er trug normale Kleidung.

Tom überfiel auf einmal die Erkenntnis, dass er eine rührende Abschiedsszene nicht sehen wollte. Entschlossen nahm er seinen Koffer wieder hoch und lief mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf den Hogwartsexpress zu.  
Überall um ihn herum waren Familien, kleine Geschwister, die weinten, Mütter, die ihre Kinder umarmten und die gute Ratschläge und Ermahnungen vorhalten, wie der unerschöpfliche Dampf, der aus der Lok strömte und sich schließlich in der Weite des King Cross verlief.

Tom Riddle jedoch benahm sich, als hätte er Scheuklappen auf. Wie so oft, schritt er mit ausdrucksloser Mine an ihnen vorbei, als würden sie gar nicht zu seiner Welt gehören, einfach nur zu sehen sein , wie durch die kalte Distanz einer Glasscheibe.  
Überzeugt ging er auf einen Eingang der Lok zu, er musste sich von keinem verabschieden, aber ihm wurde der Weg abgeschnitten.  
Ein Schüler, der viel größer war als er selbst rannte stürmisch hindurch. „Alton!", ertönte die schallende Stimme eines Mannes, aber der Junge schien ihn nicht zu hören beziehungsweise schlichtweg zu ignorieren.

Tom richte seinen Blick auf einen blonden Zauberer, der breit wie ein Schrank dastand und leicht lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
In seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Nun endlich betrat der Riddle den Express.  
Der Zug sah aus wie der, in den er heute morgen geblickt hatte. Tom war schon seit Stunden auf dem Bahnhof. Neugierig ging er den Gang entlang und warf gelegentlich verstohlene Blicke in die verschiedenen Abteile. In vielen saßen erst zwei oder drei Kinder, und er vermutete, dass der größte Teil wohl noch draußen stand.

Schließlich fand er ein komplett leeres Abteil, das er sofort für sich beanspruchte.  
Mühevoll versuchte er den Koffer in die Ablage zu packen, die wohl ohne Zweifel dafür vorgesehen war, doch es blieb bei dem kläglichen Versuch, da ihm die nötige Körpergröße fehlte und es erschien ihn als unpassend, auf einen der, mit roten Samt überzogenen, Stühle zu klettern.

„Warte ich helf dir", vernahm Tom eine aufgedrehte Stimme und ihm nächsten Moment wurde sein Koffer auch schon hochgehoben. Von unten warf der Brünette einen Blick auf einen blonden Jungen. Er lächelte breit zu ihm herunter und seine hellblauen Augen schienen unnatürlich hell.

Tom starrte ihn nur abschätzend an. „Unter uns", fuhr der Ältere in einem verschwörerischen Ton fort. „Danke sage,n tut gar nicht weh", dann zwinkerte er ihm zu und verschwand aus dem Abteil. Toms Augen blitzten ihm genervt hinterher.  
Dieses Mal schloss Riddle die Tür. Noch mehr von der Sorte brauchte er wirklich nicht.

**SSSSSSS**

Zehn Minuten verstrichen, in denen Tom aus dem Fenster blickte. Er war gut darin die Emotionen in Gesichter abzulesen und es war fast noch einfacher, wenn man sie dabei nicht reden hörte. So konnte man sich auf die Details konzentrieren. Gestiken, Mimiken, ein Lächeln denen die Augen nicht zustimmten, verkrampfte Haltungen oder ein hartes Schlucken. All das spiegelte sich nur eine Scheibe von ihm entfernt ab.  
Auf einmal ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge kam herein. Er hatte weißblondes Haar, das in einem akkuraten Seitenscheitel nach unten viel. „Hallo, ist hier noch frei?" , fragte er und es war unverhohlene Arroganz, die seine Stimme begleitete.

„Ja" , sagte Tom knapp und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab. Das auch noch! Ein Typ, der sich am liebsten selber reden hört.

Riddle sollte Recht behalten. Es vergingen kaum fünf Minuten, bis der Blonde das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt. „Ich bin Abrax Malfoy, bist du ein Erstklässler?", wollte er neugierig wissen.  
„Ich bin neu hier", erwiderte Tom knapp.  
„Nun dann sind wir im selben Jahrgang!"  
Tom nickte.  
In dem Moment ging erneut die Tür auf und ein Mädchen, dahinter ein Junge, betraten den Raum.  
„Hi ich bin June!" , meinte die Blonde und grinste breit. Ich fand ihr seht aus wie Erstklässler, deswegen dachte ich, das ich mich zu euch setze!", plapperte sie drauf los und Tom hakte nun auch den letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste ab. Perfekt, die Chancen auf eine ruhige Zugfahrt waren damit auf Null gesunken.

„He ist hier noch Platz?" , donnerte auf einmal eine Stimme und er sah sich um. Erst dachte Tom, derjenige muss wohl sehr von sich überzeugt sein, aber in Wirklichkeit stand nun ein etwas großgeratener, korpulenter Junge vor ihnen, der eher etwas schüchtern drein blickte. Nun gut ein kleiner Junge, mit einer ungewöhnlich tiefer Stimme.

„Sicher, komm rein. Ich bin June und wie heißt du?", quatschte das Mädchen los und stahl somit Abrax den Auftritt.  
„Goyle, ich heiße Gordianus Goyle", sagte der Junge und trat in den Raum.  
Er hievte seinen Koffer nach oben. Wenigsten wusste Tom jetzt, wie er in Hogwarts seinen eigenen Koffer wieder herunterbekommen würde. Dieser Typ wirkte manipulierbar. Er schrie quasi nach einem Anführer. Allerdings musste Tom noch mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er es darauf ankommen lassen würde.

„Mein Name ist Abrax. Abrax Malfoy", stellte sich der Blonde vor . Die unvermeidbarer Unterhaltung, welche die kommenden Stunde folgte, wurde hauptsächlich von June und Abrax geführt. Goyle saß Tom gegenüber und so konnte er sehen, dass der Junge nicht recht wusste, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Tom schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, als er gerade zu ihm rüber sah. Der schwarzhaarige erwiderte es unsicher.  
Er konnte ja nicht wissen, worauf Tom wirklich hinaus wollte...

**SSSSSSS**

Die Wälder zogen an ihnen vorbei, und bis auf eine junge Hexe, die ihnen Süßigkeiten anbot (alle außer Tom bedienten sich) gab es nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Tom hatte sich eine Zeit lang schlafen gelegt, obwohl er vor Unruhe fast anfing mit den Füßen zu kicken, was eigentlich so gar nicht seine Angewohnheit war. In dieser Position hatte er immerhin die Möglichkeit zuzuhören, ohne dass man ihn selber mit ins Gespräch verwickeln würde.

So fand er heraus, dass Abrax ein Reinblüter war, der aus einer ehrwürdigen alten Zaubererfamilie stammte, auf die er nicht nur stolz war, sondern auch noch gern zu sprechen kam.  
June war ebenfalls Reinblüterin und wie sich raustellte, hatte sogar Goyle einen magischen Stammbaum vorzuweisen. Es störte Tom ein wenig, dass er hier inmitten von Gleichaltrigen saß, die alle die Chance gehabt hatten, in einer magischen Welt aufzuwachsen. Neid kochte in ihm auf.

Schließlich bremste der Zug. Das Quietschen von Metall, das Ziehen in seinem Magen. Tom konnte nicht anders, als die Augen aufzureißen, um sich nach Hogwarts umzusehen.  
Entweder war die Schule sehr klein oder sie waren noch weit davon entfernt, musste Tom enttäuscht feststellen. Abrax sprang in seiner Uniform, die er sich vornhin mit den anderen angezogen hatte, auf und schnappte sich seinen Koffer.

„Wo ist Hogwarts?", schoss es schließlich aus Tom heraus, als er die Frage nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.  
Malfoy lachte los. „Du bist gut! Denkst du, die bauen die größte magische Schule Großbritanniens gegenüber eines Bahnhofes? Wir müssen schon noch ein wenig laufen!", erklärte Abrax und stolzierte aus den Raum.  
June drehte sich um, als er gegangen war. „Ging euch sein permanentes Gerede auch so auf die Nerven?", stöhnte sie leise und Toms Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Schließlich nickte er nur verstehend, während Goyle in ein verhaltenes Glucksen ausbrach.

Gordianus reichte dem Mädchen, das mindestens genauso viel geredet hatte wie der Blonde, ihren Koffer und anschließend Tom den seinen. Zum Schluss schnappte er sich sein eigenes, etwas zerfledertes Exemplar und gemeinsam verließen sie das Abteil.

**SSSSSSS**

Auf dem Gleis wurden sie von lauten Rufen empfangen. „Erstklässler hier her! Erstklässler!"

Tom sah nur einen dunklen Mantel und einen ebenso dunklen Haarschopf, der gerade bemüht war, alle Schüler um sich zu scharen.  
„Das ist Mr. Pringle, unser Hausmeister", teilte June mit und ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu.  
Tom und Goyle folgten ihr und fragten sich im Stillen, wie das Mädchen ihn bereits erkennen konnte.

Hinter ihnen kamen keuchend zwei Mädchen angerannt.  
„Schön, dass ihr's auch noch geschafft habt", bemerkte Pringle sarkastisch und ließ eine Rolle Pergament zusammenschnippen.  
„Da wir nun vollzählig sind", begann er mit einen scharfen Blick in die Richtung der schnaufenden Mädchen, "darf ich euch alle auffordern, mich zu den Booten zu begleiten. Ich bin Apollyon Pringle, der Hausmeister von Hogwarts und werde die nächsten sieben Jahre dafür sorgen, dass ihr kleinen Bälger euch an die Schulordnung haltet", verkündete er und seine Stimme war von gelangweilt zu hingebungsvoll gewechselt.

„Nehmt euch in Acht, Pringle ist an der Macht!", rief einer der vorbeilaufenden Jungen mit düsterer, verzerrter Stimme.  
Er war vielleicht sechzehn und hatte ein silbernes ‚V' auf seiner Uniform, sowie eine rotgolden gestreifte Krawatte.

„Bowman! Melden Sie sich heute nach dem Essen in meinem Büro!", schrie Pringle sofort und kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
„Was? Es ist so laut hier, ich kann sie nicht hören, Sir?", entgegnete der Angesprochene und tat so, als hätte er enorme Geräuschkulisse im Hintergrund. „Bowman es reicht, Sie- !"  
„Hm? War wohl nicht so wichtig", wandte sich der Junge besonders laut an seinen Freund neben sich und zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln, dann stolzierte mit seinen drei Kumpels weiter, die ihn lachend auf die Schultern klopften.

Einige der Erstklässler warfen der Gruppe bewundernde Blicke nach, während Tom ihn nur abwertend musterte. Das war dumm. Mut an unpassender Stelle war immer dumm und vergeudet.

„Nun macht schon, alle Mann mir nach!", befahl Pringle barsch, als sich anscheinend wieder an seine Mission erinnert hatte. Aller Kinder folgten ihm.  
Im Halbdunkeln konnte Tom nur Schemen ausmachen. Allerdings brüllten seine neuen Mittschüler so laut, dass es wohl unmöglich gewesen wäre, sie zu verlieren.  
Es gab nur eine Stimme, die man selbst aus dem Tumult heraus hörte.  
„In die Boote! Alle Mann rein! Nicht alle auf einmal!", brüllte der Hausmeister, der direkt neben Tom stand. „Die Rotznasen werden auch jedes Jahr dümmer." Die letzte Bemerkung hatte Tom nur hören können, da er unmittelbar in seiner Nähe gestanden hatte. Ohne auf ihn zu achten, eilte der Mann nach vorne und sorgte für Ordnung.

Tom mochte keine Menschenaufläufe, also wartete er, bis sich der größte Trubel gelegt hatte, bevor er in einem der letzten Boote Platz nahm. Goyle hatte er schon längst verloren, genau wie die zwei anderen Kinder, mit denen er im Zug gesessen hatte. Stattdessen erkannte Tom nun den Junge vor sich, den er heute am Bahnhof beobachtet hatte.

„He, hab ich dich nicht heute bei King Cross gesehen?", fragte er und musterte ihn grübelnd.  
„Wir waren alle am King Cross, du Trottel", mischte sich ein anderer Junge ein, der da saß, als würde das Boot allein durch seinen Willen voran kommen.  
„Dich hab ich da Gottseidank übersehen", zischte Daniel zurück.  
Der andere schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick und kurz zuckte seine Hand, als wolle er Daniel schlagen, aber da Pringle ebenfalls in dem Boot saß, lies er es schnell wieder sein.  
„Ich bin Avery", verkündete er daraufhin nur stolz.  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn alle, ausnahmslos alle Kinder, verstummten. Selbst Tom entglitten die kalten Gesichtszüge.

Es war wunderschön. Das gewaltige Hogwarts, die vereinzelten Lichter. Die Türme streckten ihre Häupter in den Himmel und das Schloss saß da, wie ein König, der seinen Untertanen gewährte einzutreten.

„Überwältigend", stieß Daniel leise aus.  
„Hmmh", grunzte Avery nur und die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an und lächelten versöhnlich.

Während die Gespräche der Kinder langsam wieder einsetzten, hatte Tom seinen Blick noch immer auf seine neue Schule, sein neues Zuhause, geheftet, als hätte er Angst, dass sie verschwinden könnte, wenn er auch nur einen Moment blinzelte.  
Doch sie blieb da, wo sie war, auch als sie aus den Booten stiegen und das letzte Stück per Fuß zurücklegten. In Tom hatte sich eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Vorfreude und Nervosität angesammelt, Gefühle, die ihn sonst eigentlich fremd wahren.  
Was für Geheimnisse das Schloss wohl barg?

* * *

Und wie fandet ihr es?

Kritik würde mich sehr freuen!

Ansonsten Danke fürs Lesen udn bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

glg SweetyTweetylein**  
**


	2. Regeln in Slytherin

****Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.. Ich hoffe die Storry gefällt euch :)

****Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Die Regeln in Slytherin**

Tom stand vor dem großen Eichenholztor, das sich nun schwungvoll öffnete. Die Wärme schlug ihm ins Gesicht, genauso wie das Licht und noch etwas anderes, das die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut kitzelte. Gebannt ließ er seinen Blick durch die weitläufige Eingangshalle gleiten. Allein die Decke hier schien doppelt so hoch wie in seinem Waisenhaus.

„Willkommen, Kinder!", rief eine Stimme, die Riddle entfernt bekannt vorkam. Eine Tatsache, die ihn so erschreckte, dass er den Kopf herumriss. Tom blinzelte und dann erkannte er ihn. Da stand der Mann, der ihm im Waisenhaus besucht hatte: Albus Dumbledore. Natürlich!

Seine Begrüßungsworte waren um einiges herzlicher, als die von Pringle.  
Der Brünette stellte sich mit den andren in eine Zweierreihe und wartet auf ein Zeichen seines zukünftigen Professors.

Schließlich ging die Tür auf und ein Schwall an Stimmen schallte ihm entgegen. Doch als die Ersten eintraten, wurde alles still und Tom setzte eine kalte Maske auf, wie immer, wenn er unter Menschen war.

Sie gingen vorbei an dem Lehrertisch und stellten sich schließlich vor die älteren Schüler.

Dumbledore kam als Letzter und brachte gelassen einen dreibeinigen Stuhl mit einem alten Hut darauf.

Tom sah sich um. Alle Augen waren auf den Hut gerichtet. Eine ganze Halle Schüler und Professoren blickten auf einen alten Filzhut. Ganz leicht, dass es keiner sehen konnte, hob Tom argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue.

„Die Ravenclaws streben mit dem besten Gewissen, nach dem größten Wissen."

Tom wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als von dem dreibeinigen Stuhl eine Stimme ausging.  
Perplex drehte er sich um und sah, dass der Hut zum Leben erwacht war. Die Krempe bildete einen Mund und er… er sang!  
Ein singender Hut.. 'Jetzt bist du wirklich unter Zauberern', sagte Tom zu sich selbst und lauschte dem Lied, welches der Zauberhut wohl einzig und allein für dieses Anlass komponiert hatte.

…  
Gryffindors sind mutig gar  
und scheuen keinerlei Gefahr.  
Den Hufflepuffs ist Freundlichkeit  
mehr wert als die kalte Eitelkeit.  
Und schließlich, das ehrenvolle Slytherin,  
wo Ehrgeiz und Verstand gewinn.  
Setzte mich nur auf eure Schöpfe!  
Denn ich seh' mehr als nur in eure Köpfe.  
Euer Herz liegt für mich offen da.  
Kein Versteck ist für die echten Wünsche da.  
In eurem tiefen Innern erspähe ich die Wahrheit.  
Unverhohlen rein, ich bringe die Klarheit.  
...

Der Hut endete und tosender Applaus entfachte von allen Bänken. Nur von einer klang die Begeisterung eher gedämpft herüber.  
Tom stimmte, immer noch baff, mit ein. Ein Hut sollte über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Ein Hut… besser als Dumbledore, dachte er sarkastisch.

Als erstes wurde „Abbot, Edwin" aufgerufen und Tom dankte in dem Moment allen Mächten des Universum dafür, dass sein Nachname mit „R" anfing.  
In seinem Inneren hatte die quälende Ungewissheit ein Knoten gebildet. Tom spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Wie würde die Auswahl wohl ablaufen? Müsste er Fragen beantworten oder gar zaubern? Nach welchen Kriterien wurde ausgewählt und was um alles in der Welt hatte ein Hut damit zu tun?

Dumbledore setzte dem Jungen den schwarzen Spitzhut auf, der ihm sogleich über die Augen rutschte.

Gespannt wartete Tom auf etwas Spektakuläres, auf Magie, irgendetwas, das die Macht des Hutes unter Beweis stellen würde. Aber es geschah nichts, bis sich die Krempe nach ein paar Minuten erneut öffnete und ein lautes „Ravenclaw!" durch den Saal hallte.

Es folgten weitere Schüler. Immer wieder lief es nach der selben Prozedur ab. Man wurde aufgerufen, bekam den Hut auf und wartet auf das Urteil. Tom sah sich indes die vier Tische an. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, dass sie verschiedene Krawatten trugen.

„Anderson, June!", Tom folgte dem blonden Mädchen mit den Augen, wie es erhaben auf den Stuhl zuging und sich darauf niederließ. Es dauerte und der Zipfel des Hutes wippte unschlüssig hin und her. Dachte das Teil etwa nach?

„Slytherin!", rief er schließlich und June ging auf den klatschenden Tisch zu.

Als nächstes kamen zwei Huffelpuffs, ein Ravenclaw und schließlich der erste Gryffindor .  
Alle begannen zu jubeln und Tom sah aus der Menge Bowman aufstehen, um kraftvoll in die Hände zu schlagen.

Schließlich war „During, Daniel" an der Reihe. Der Junge mit den hellbraunen Haaren ging auf den Stuhl zu und nahm mit einem schüchternen, aber durchaus charmanten Lächeln den Hut entgegen.  
Erneut verfiel die Halle in ein angespanntes Schweigen und Tom verließ allmählich die Geduld.  
Schließlich: „Slytherin!"

„Griffin, Cassandra"  
Der Tisch mit den rotgoldenen Krawatten fing an zu lachen, aber das Mädchen wurde eine „Ravenclaw!"

Schließlich, nach "Riggs, Seline" (Huffelpuff), kam er an die Reihe.  
So würdevoll und entschlossen, wie es in seinem mentalen Zustand möglich war, schritt Tom nach vorne und blieb ungerührt, als Dumbledore versuchte, ihn mit seinen blauen Augen zu durchleuchten.

Schließlich senkte sich auch über seinen Kopf der Hut.  
„So, So…"  
Erst dachte Tom, dass Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, der Mann war der Einzige in seiner Nähe, aber diese Stimme hörte sich komplett anders an. Es musste der Hut sein.

„Wirklich interessant, ein Kopf, der weiß, was er will. Du bist zielstrebig und gewillt zu lernen.. vielleicht ein Ravenclaw? Nein .. ich sehe da noch etwas andres, etwas mehr. Du hast gewisse Vorlieben, nicht wahr? Nun, die Anlagen kommen nicht von irgendwo.. ich sehe deine Vergangenheit, aber was ist mit deiner Zukunft .. trotz allem ein helles Kerlchen. Oh ja, ganz ohne Zweifel: Slytherin!"

Plötzlich hörte sich die Stimme anders an, weiter weg. Erst jetzt, als der Hut hochgehoben wurde, fiel Tom auf, dass er seine Finger an dem Stuhl festgekrallt hatte. Er stand auf und schritt erhaben an den Slytherintisch, über dem ein grünes Banner mit einer silbernen Schlange hing.  
Schlangen, schon mal kein schlechtes Zeichen, überlegte Tom. Wie hatte der Hut gesagt? Ehrgeiz und Verstand. Davon hatte er beides und das würde er auch unter Beweis stellen!

Tom setzte sich auf einen freien Platz, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass ihm der Haarschopf vor ihm erenut bekannt vorkam. „Ah, Glückwunsch, du hast es auch nach Slytherin geschafft!", rief Daniel und lächelte breit.  
„Euch hätte es gar nicht besser treffen können, Slytherin ist einfach das beste Haus von allen!", meinte ein älterer Junge ihm gegenüber und lächelte kurz zu ihnen runter.

„Ich bin Xenophon Murtry, Vertrauensschüler für Slytherin. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch ruhig an mich wenden", erklärte er stolz.  
Auf Toms Lippen bildete sich ein kaltes Lächeln, das er dem Vertrauensschüler schenkte. Er hasste es, wenn andere dachten, sie könnten über ihn bestimmen.

Tom wandte sich wieder der Auswahl zu. Das Urteil des Hutes hatte den Knoten in seinem Magen gelöst, Erleichterung überfiel ihn und er hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Plötzlich ein Name, so normal, dass man ihn fast nicht hören konnte: "Thompson, Anastasia". Ein Mädchen mit blauen Augen und hellblonden Locken kam auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich hin. Tom starrte sie an, ihr Gesicht, es war so .. anders.  
Es war weder entstellt, noch außergewöhnlich schön, etwas Anderes, etwas Besonderes. Doch dann wurde es auch schon von dem hässlichen Hut bedeckt.  
„Slytherin!", hallte es durch den Raum und sein Tisch verfiel in Klatschen.  
Auch er klatschte, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.

Anastasia kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu und setzte sich unmittelbar entfernt von Tom hin.  
„Hi, ich bin Cassandra Hunter!", stellte sich sofort eine Brünette vor, die ebenfalls ein silbernes ‚V' auf ihrer Uniform trug.

Als alle Schüler aufgeteilt waren, erhob sich von der Mitte des Lehrertisches ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem Bart, der ihm bis zur Brust reichte.  
„Darf ich um eure Ruhe bitten!", rief er in den Saal und seine Stimme wurde dabei magisch verstärkt. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille und Murtry schubste zwei Erstklässler an, die immer noch in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Danke sehr, Ich bin Professor Dippet, der Direktor dieser Schule", berichtete er gedehnt.  
„Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre, alle bekannten Gesichter wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen und für die, welche Hogwarts heute zum ersten Mal betreten haben: Ein herzlicher Gruß an euch!"  
„Für die Schüler, die neu sind und die, welche es aus dahingestellten Gründen immer noch nicht wissen, wir haben hier in Hogwarts gewisse Regeln und ich bitte euch diese einzuhalten. Darunter zählt, dass der verbotene Wald, wie sich die Intelligenteren unter euch vielleicht ableiten können, aufs Strengste verboten ist! Dasselbe gilt für den Besuch der Stadt Hogsmeade für alle Erst- und Zweitklässler. Wer sich für noch mehr Details interessiert, kann sich die zweihundertachtundsiebzigpun ktige Liste in Mr. Pringels Büro einsehen."  
Damit wandte er seinen Kopf nach links, wo der Hausmeister stand und stolz die Brust rausstreckte.  
„Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts weiter übrig, als uns allen ein wunderbares, produktives Jahr zu wünschen und nicht zuletzt eine guten Appetit!", und mit diesen Worten füllten sich die Tafeln mit Essen. Tosender Applaus entfachte.

Tom bekam seinen Mund kaum zu. Auf einmal war der Holztisch voller Essen und vor ihm stand ein goldener Teller, ein Kelch und goldenes Besteck.  
Verdutzt sah sich Tom um, aber auch den anderen Erstklässlern stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Als er bemerkte, wie blöd das bei den andren aussah, fing sich Tom schnell wieder und nahm sich schließlich etwas von dem Fleisch.  
Wenn die Kinder in seinem Waisenhaus dieses Festmahl sehen könnten, würde sie platzten vor Neid! Würde er das jetzt immer zu essen bekommen?

„He, bekomm ich mal bitte den Kürbissaft?", fragte Daniel höflich und blickte einen blonden Jungen an. Abrax hatte es auch hierher geschafft.  
„Hol ihn dir doch selbst, ich bin doch nicht deine Hauselfe", entgegnete er düster.  
Xenophon fixierte den Jungen mit einem scharfen Blick. „Spar dir deine Arroganz für die anderen. Wir hier in Slytherin halten zusammen. Wenn sich die Schlangen untereinander beißen, vergiften sie sich gegenseitig! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass bereits am ersten Tag Feindschaften in unseren Reihen entstehen", erklärte er bedrohlich leise und Tom warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Der June gefiel ihm.

Malfoy grummelte etwas vor sich hin, da er aber gegen den Älteren nicht weiter rebellieren wollte, reichte er unter den prüfenden Augen Murtrys Daniel den Kürbissaft. Danach drehte er sich schnell um und verfiel wieder in ein Gespräch mit seinen neuen Freunden.

„Möchtest du auch etwas?", fragte Daniel an Tom gewandt, der nur langsam mit dem Kopf nickte.  
„Was ist Kürbissaft?", fragte er schließlich leise.  
Tom hätte nicht damit gerechnet was seine Frage auslöste.  
Daniel sah ihn etwas beschämt an und Murtry gab ihn einen abschätzenden Blick.  
„Wenn du Kürbissaft nicht kennst, heißt das, dass du ein Schlammblut bist?", fragte Xenophon auf einmal klar distanziert.  
Tom sah ihn an, bemüht seine Unwissenheit zu verbergen.

„Er meint damit, ob deine Eltern zaubern können", erklärte Daniel, der wohl gespürt hatte, dass der Begriff ‚Schlammblut' dem anderen nicht geläufig war. Das war leicht zu erkennen, da der Junge nicht zusammengezuckt war, bei dieser Beleidigung.

„Natürlich konnten sie zaubern! Wie sollte ich denn sonst hier her gekommen sein!", rief Tom nun überzeugt und mit der Festigkeit in der Stimme, die er plötzlich hatte, überzeugte er alle Ohren, die ihm zugehört hatten. „Wie kommt es dann, dass du Begriffe wie Kürbissaft und, verzeih mir, Schlammblut nicht kennst?", fuhr Murtry etwas milder fort.  
„Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, bei den nichtmagischen Menschen", erklärte Tom kalt.

„Muggel", stieß Xenophon abwertend aus. „Nun, Tom, richtig? Hier in Slytherin wirst du es besser haben, als in Gesellschaft dieser niedrigen Wesen", verkündete er versöhnlich und prostete dem Erstklässler mit seinem Kelch zu. Tom trank ebenfalls einen obligatorischen Schluck seines Kübissaftes, jedoch ohne Murtry dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Warum hatte ER nur so einen Hass auf die Nichtmagischen? Tom dachte, er würde allein dastehen mit seiner Abneigung, aber hier scheinen noch andere seine Meinung zu teilen. Ein Kribbeln überfuhr ihn und er widmete sich endlich seinen Bratkartoffeln.

**sssssSSSSsssss**

„Schlangenherz", sagte der Junge und ein Portal bildete sich in der massiven Steinwand des Kellers.  
„Das ist das derzeitige Passwort! Merkt es euch! Ich will keinen vor dem Eingang rumlungern sehen! Corbin haben wir letztes Jahr eine Nacht draußen schlafen lassen, nicht war?" , fragte Xenophon einen brünetten Jungen, der nicht viel älter zu sein schien, als die Erstklässler selbst.  
Anstatt zu antworten reckte der Slytherin sein Kinn und ging durch die geöffnete Tür. „Willst du unseren Neuen nicht erzählen, wie dich Pringle nachts halb drei entdeckt hat?", rief ihm Murtry hinterher.  
Tom und ein paar der Erstklässler sahen, wie Conner sich im Gang umdrehte und eine obszöne Geste zu der Wand machte, hinter der laut Luftlinie der Vertrauensschüler stehen müsste.  
Ein paar Kinder vor Tom kicherten.  
„Luxton!", meinte Xenophon mahnend und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Der Jüngere war so überrascht, den anderen zu sehen, dass er zusammenzuckte und schnell den Gang weiterlief. „Darüber reden wir noch!", zischte er dem Jungen nach.

„So, zurück zu euch", äußerte Murtry und wandte sich an das Dutzend elfjähriger Slytherins, das an seinen Lippen klebte.  
„Dieser Gang führt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Folgt mir!", wies er sie an und ging voraus. Dieses mal wollte Tom nicht der Letzte sein und huschte dicht nach dem Sechstklässler in den Raum.

Ein Zimmer in einem warmen Grüntönen empfing ihn.  
In einem großen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, davor lag ein flauschiger weißer Teppich und umher viele Sessel und zwei Mehrsitzsofas.  
Die Lampen hingen wie große reife Äpfel rund von der Decke und in ihrem Inneren brannten mehrere Kerzen.

Alles in allem fühlte Tom sich wohl. Das Zimmer wirkte nicht zu kitschig und sehr sauber. Auf andere Menschen würde die ganze Atmosphäre vielleicht einschüchternd und kalt wirken, da es sehr dunkel und spartanisch eingerichtet war. Aber Tom fühlte sich wohl und er fand diese leicht düstere Einrichtung reizend.

„Hier könnt ihr euch aufhalten. Der Raum steht nur Schülern unseren Hauses zur Verfügung. Also behaltet das Passwort für euch, wenn wir plötzlich einen Gryffindor vor dem Kamin sitzen haben, gibts Ärger, klar!" , erläuterte streng und zwinkerte allerdings im Anschluss der Gruppe zu.

„Links geht es zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen und rechts zu denen der weiblichen Fraktion unter uns. Der Rat kommt vielleicht etwas früh, aber ich geb euch den Tipp Jungs: Verwechselt bloß nicht 'aus Versehen' die Türen! Falls doch, werdet ihr euch wohl keine Freunde machen."  
„Ganz recht" , stimmte Cassandra zu, die nun ebenfalls in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.  
„Was denn, dich gibt's auch noch?", höhnte Murtry, sein Blick jedoch strahlte keine Arroganz aus, eine Tatsache, die Tom sofort auffiel.  
„Warum? Hast du mich schon vermisst, Xeny, ich bin gerührt", stichelte das brünette Mädchen und grinste gespielt.  
„Ach ja, die wichtigste Regel von allen", wandte sich der Junge an die Erstklässler „Nennt mich NIEMALS Xeny!", befahl er aufbrausend und funkelte wütend in die Runde.

Ein paar Schüler kicherten, doch Cassandra blieb ungerührt. Tom war in dem Moment klar, dass es zwischen den beiden knisterte.

„Alle Mädchen mir nach. Ich zeige euch das, was der gute Xeny nur in seinen Träumen zu Gesicht bekommt", erklärte sie schelmisch und ging auf das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen zu.  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich ausgerechnet von dir Träume, Hunter?", wehrt Murtry schnaufend ab.  
„Was denn? Nicht mal ein kleiner Alptraum?", forschte die Brünette scheinheilig, doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst.  
„Slughorn- für euch offiziell Professor Slughorn", richtetet sie sich sofort an die Erstklässler, bevor sie sich wieder zu dem andren Vertrauensschüler umdrehte, „er wollte mich sprechen wegen der nächsten Party.. Du sollst morgen vor dem Frühstück in sein Büro kommen." Der Junge nickte verstehend und Cassandra lächelte leicht.  
„Na dann, schlaf gut, Xeny", säuselte sie und führte die Mädchen ab in die entsprechenden Schlafsäle.

Tom erhaschte einen letzten Blick auf den blondgelockten Hinterkopf von Anastasia.

Der Ältere räusperte sich zu den übrigen Schülern.  
„Wo war ich", fragte er leicht verträumt und Tom befürchtete schon, sein positives Urteil über ihn revidieren zu müssen.  
Wenn ihn ein Mädchen so aus der Bahn werfen konnte, war er schwach! Unbedeutend!

Doch Xenophon fing sich wieder und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: „Genau. Also, hier sind die Jungenschlafsäle." Er ging auf die linke Tür zu, der ein kleiner Gang folgte.  
„Das Zimmer der Sechstklässler ist hier", informierte er sie und deutete auf die Tür rechts neben dem Eingang, „das gegenüber gehört den Siebtklässlern. Für den Fall, dass jemand, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, doch einmal vorhat sich reinzuschleichen, kann ich ihm nur davon abraten. Die Türen sind sehr dünn!", offenbarte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

"Das heißt Bettruhe, sollte nicht wortentfremdet werden! Ihr seit Erstklässler, daher habt ihr um acht in dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein und zwar in unserem!", betonte er mit einem scharfen Blick, „ja, wir hatten tatsächlich schon Genies, die sich abends halb neun immer noch bei den Ravenclaws aufgehalten haben!" Abschätzend schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, bevor er seine Belehrung vorsetzte: „Um zehn liegt ihr alle in euren Betten.

Falls doch einer vorhat gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen –und schüttelt nicht so scheinheilig eure Köpfe! Ihr seid Slytherins! Mir ist bewusst, dass ihr nicht sieben Jahre lang brav um 10 im Bett liegen werdet und ruhigen Gewissen einschlaft -„ unterbrach Xenophon entschieden.  
„Also wenn einer von euch doch mal auf die Idee kommt eine Regel zu verletzten, gibt es nur ein Gesetz: Lasst euch nie erwischen! Slytherins verpetzen sich nicht untereinander an Außenstehende.  
Das heißt jedoch nicht!" betonte er und hob den Zeigefinger nachdem einige zufrieden gegrinst hatten.  
„dass wir euch hier alles durchgehen lassen werden! Wie Professor Dumbledore euch gewiss schon mitgeteilt hat, sammelt jedes Haus das Jahr über Punkte. Wer am Ende die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt. Slytherin ist seit 10 Jahren ungeschlagen und keiner in diesem Gang wird diese Ära beenden, sonst braucht ihr euch gar nicht erst einzuprägen, wo die Säle für die Zweitklässler sind", äußerte er und bedachte alle mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

In Mutrys Augen funkelte unerschütterlicher Ehrgeiz auf und allen war klar, welche enorme Bedeutung diese Auszeichnung für ihn darstellte. Sie nickten.

„Gut, ansonsten nehmt euch in Acht vor Mr. Pringle, er hat sehr strikte Moralvorstellungen und wenn ihr ihm in die Quere kommt, gibt es nicht nur Punktabzug, sondern Nachsitzen oder er verpasst euch gleich eine Tracht Prügel. Er ist da nicht besonders .. zurückhaltend", meinte Xenophon und schielte verlegen auf den Teppich.  
„Wie dem auch sei", sagte er schließlich und ging auf eine Tür ganz am Ende zu. Er klopfte dreimal dagegen und murmelte die Worte:. „Neulinge treten ein!" Tom dachte im ersten Moment, dass wohl jemand darin war, aber er irrte sich. Ein Klicken ertönte die Tür öffnete sich von selbst. Alle sahen sich gebannt um, selbst Xenophon schien den Raum noch nie gesehen zu haben.

„Hübsch habt ihr's hier, und groß. Aber ihr seid ja auch sechs Mann."  
Tom gefiel die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, dass er sich nun den Raum mit fünf andren teilen musste.  
„ Nur keine Sorge ihr werdet euch schon arrangieren", prophezeite Xen mit einem aufmunternden Blick zu Tom, der wohl etwas zu spät bemerkte, wie sich seine Miene verfinsterte hatte.  
„Wenn ihr euch doch die Köpfe einschlagen wollt", warf Xen ein und hob seine Zeigefinder „denkt an die dünnen Wände."

Der Sechstklässler sah sich im Raum um und deutete auf eine zweite Tür.  
„Hier ist euer Waschsaal, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, fragt sich nur noch-„ ein ‚Plop' ertönte und auf jedes der Betten fiel ein Koffer.  
„Ah, da sind sie ja", kommentierte der Junge zufrieden und wandte sich an die anderen.  
„Schlafanzüge liegen in euren Betten und die Robe ist ordnungsgemäß in eurem jeweiligen Kleiderschrank untergebracht. Tragt sie mit Stolz, lernt fleißig und macht keinen Ärger, dann werden die nächsten sieben Jahre wahrscheinlich die schönsten eures Lebens!", endete Xenophon ausschweifend.

„Es ist dreiviertel zehn", setzte er sie mit einem Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr in Kenntnis, „ich würde daher sagen, dass ihr euch langsam bettfertig macht. Frühstück gib es von sechs bis halb acht. Der Unterricht beginnt halb neun, also seid pünktlich! Ansonsten wünsche ich euch eine wunderbare erste Nacht in Hogwarts." Mit einem letzten warmen Lächeln schweifte sein Blick über die Runde „Ihr schafft das schon, Jungs", dann verschwand er aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

Kaum war er draußen, schmiss Abrax sich auf das Bett, auf dem sein Koffer erschienen war. „Leute, seid ihr auch so fertig?", fragte er in den Raum.  
„Definitiv!", bestätigte Avery und streckte sich ungeniert.

Tom ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem sein kleiner dunkler Koffer lag. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Blick nach draußen, die Nacht hatte sich friedlich über die weitläufige Landschaft gelegt, kein Häuser, wie in London, deren Fenster nicht mal Nachts komplett erloschen.

Doch auf einmal zogen sich kaum merklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie waren doch im Keller! Wie konnte er also eine Aussicht haben, als wäre er mindestens im dritten Stockwerk?

„Sie sind verzaubert", teilte Daniel ihm geistesabwesend mit und trat neben Tom. „Sie zeigen genau das, was wir auch aus den echten Fenster sehen könnten, deswegen bekommen Slytherins immer alles mit. Viele aus den anderen Häusern fragen sich, wie wir das anstellen", berichtete er und lächelte verschlagen, während er den kreisrunden leuchtenden Mond anblickte. Weiß und grell strahlte sein Licht auf die Wolken und bemalte sie mit einem silberweißen Schein.

Daniel ging auf das Bett gegenüber von Tom zu. „Willst du nicht ins Bad?", erkundigte sich Riddle, als er sah, dass Daniel keine Anstalten machte, seine Badetasche zu suchen.  
„Ähm .. ich geh später. Es macht mir nichts aus" beteuerte er und lächelte verlegen. „Ehrlich!", fügte er noch etwas bestimmter hinzu, als er Toms scharfen Blick sah, der andere bereits des Öfteren dazu genötigt hatte, ihm doch die Wahrheit preiszugeben.

Schließlich lief Tom mit seiner Zahnbürste und einem kleinen Handtuch in der Hand in den Nebenraum und wurde erst einmal von der überwältigenden Architektur überrumpelt.  
Ein Bad aus weißem, grau durchzogenen Marmor. Messingwasserhähne in Form von Schlangen. Eine Badewanne, so groß, dass drei Personen darin Platz gehabt hätten, und sechs Duschkabinen.  
Eine war besetzt, was man daran erkannte, dass ihre Scheiben nicht mehr durchsichtig, sondern komplett blau angelaufen waren.

Avery stand an einem der drei Waschbecken und ließ sich Wasser über seine Zahnbürste laufen.  
Crabbe und Goyle wirkten komplett aus dem Häuschen und spielten mit den Hähnen der Badewanne herum, aus denen unerschöpflich Schaum drang. Tom schüttelte den Kopf über dieses kindliche Verhalten, auch wenn ihm zugegebenermaßen selbst die Neugierde gepackt hatte.

An den dunklen Steinwänden hing das Gemälde einer Nixe mit grünen Haaren und silbernen Schwanz, was Tom wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter aufgefallen wäre, hätte sich die Meerjungfrau nicht lebensecht vor ihm bewegt.  
„Ach ja", bemerkte Avery und nahm kurz die Bürste aus dem Mund, nachdem er Toms Blick gefolgt war, „alle Bilder bewegen sich in der magischen Welt, sie können auch reden oder von Rahmen zu Rahmen wandern", erklärte er gelassen und ahnte nicht, wie Tom diese Nachricht überraschte. Allerdings vermochte er das gut zu verbergen.

Crabbe und Goyle lachten voll kindlicher Begeisterung, als sie sich mit Schaum abschossen und Tom wurde bewusst, wie primitiv ihr Humor war. Trottel!  
Plötzlich landete eines der Seifenstückchen in Abrax' Duschkabine und im nächsten Moment sah man nur noch rosa Schaum hervorquillen.

Ein wütender Schrei, das Handtusch wurde nach innen gezogen und dann knallte die Tür auf.  
„Ok", zischte Malfoy todernst: „wer war das?" Seine Stimme war so düster, dass man Angst vor ihm hätte haben können. Jedoch war der rosa Schaum rund um seinen Körper Schuld, dass trotz seines energischen Auftretens alle in Gelächter ausbrachen. Sogar Tom konnte sich ein unterdrücktes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.  
Der Blonde sah einfach zu lustig aus.

„Wo bleibt denn Daniel?", fragte Goyle plötzlich.  
„Na, hoffentlich fern", äußerte Abrax provokant und blickte in den Nebenraum.  
„Komm schon, During! Egal ob du Ausschlag oder ein hässliches Muttermal hast, im Vergleich zu deinem Gesicht wird es uns gar nicht auffallen", spottete Abrax laut und Avery quittierte die Beleidigung, indem er ihm das Wasser seines Zahnputzbechers ins Gesicht schütte.  
„Was hat Xeny gesagt? Heb dir was von deiner Arroganz für die anderen auf!", erinnerte er und spülte sich den Mund unter dem Wasserstrahl aus. Dabei wurde er von Abrax allerdings mit dem Kopf voran ins Waschbecken gedrückt und festgehalten. „Nur keine Sorge, mein Ego ist unerschöpflich genauso wie mein Rachedurst!"

Schließlich betrat Daniel den Raum und Abrax hielt für einen Moment inne, sodass Avery seine Kopf unter dem Wasserstrahl wegziehen konnte.  
„So", sagte Daniel ruhig und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen „wer hatte meine hässliche Visage schon vermisst?"  
Aber dann besah er sich die Szene genauer.  
„Ach du meine Fresse, Abrax! Stehst du auf Schaumbäder?", meinte er und blickte an dem Blonden herunter, der immer noch in rosa Seifenschaum gehüllt war.

„Ja, During, da steh ich voll drauf", meinte Abrax arrogant. „Hast du ein Problem damit?" sagte er überheblich und stemmte sich in einer eitlen Geste ein Hand in die Hüfte.  
Daniels Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, und plötzlich mussten alle gleichzeitig anfangen zu lachen. Sogar Tom schmunzelte.

Danach fingen sie wieder an, sich mit Seifenschaum und Wasser zu bewerfen, so dass das halbe Bad unter Wasser stand. Tom beteiligte sich nur mäßig. Es war nicht gerade sein Niveau, sich mit Hygieneartikeln zu beschießen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht bewusst abgrenzen.  
Also: „Na, Bitte, Hier!" Und mit diesen Worten leitete er mit den Händen den Wasserstrahl um zu Avery, der nur prustend den Duschkopf fallen ließ.

**sssssSSSSsssss**

Es war mittlerweile viertel vor zwölf und die Kinder turnten immer noch aufgeregt durch den Raum und räumten ihre Koffer aus.  
Daniel kam gerader als Letzter aus dem Bad und hatte ein grün-weiß-gestreiften Pyjama an. „Ich komme mir vor eine Pfefferminzstange!", erklärte er und sah an sich herab.  
„Na und, ich sehe dafür aus wie der Baum im Walde!", konterte Avery und gestikulierte zu seinem grasgrünen Schlafanzug.  
„Tja Leute, Tom und ich stellen euch alle in den Schatten!", behauptete Abrax laut, da auf seinem silberne Schlafanzug ein grünes Schlangenmuster aufgedruckt war, das offensichtlich seinem Geschmack entsprach.

Riddle war als erster fertig gewesen, da er am Wenigsten einzuräumen hatte, gefolgt von Daniel, der immerhin eher angefangen hatte.  
Am meisten hatte definitiv Abrax in seinem dunkelgrünen Lederkoffer mitgebracht:  
Drei paar Schuhe, sieben paar Roben und mindestens ein Dutzend Hemden füllten nun schon seinen Schrank und Tom wusste nicht wie das ging, aber der Blonde holte immer weiter Habseligkeiten aus seinen Koffer.

„Ernsthaft Crabbe, wozu hast du die Zahnpasta verschwendet?", wollte Avery jetzt von dem Jungen wissen, der bereits wieder einen Schokoriegel in sich hinein stopfte.  
„Ich hab eben Hunger!", verteidigte sich Crabbe. Tom warf ihm, aus den Gedanken gerissen, einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
„Das ist schon chronisch bei dir, Essen hilft da auch nichts mehr!", stichelte Avery weiter und grinste schief.

„Was werden wir alle für gute Freunde...", prophezeite Daniel ironisch und zog ein Buch aus seinem Koffer.  
„Oh ja, in einem halben Jahr tragen wir alle Freundschaftskettchen", säuselte Abrax höhnisch.  
„Nur, wenn ich dich mit deinem erwürgen kann", schnaufte Daniel grinsend.  
„Hey!", der Blonde nahm ein Kissen und pfefferte es Daniel ins Gesicht.  
„Pass bloß auf! In ein paar Wochen sind es Flüche anstatt Kissen, also genieß' die Zeit noch!", behauptete Abrax eitel.  
„Juhu, wie sagtest du vorhin? 'Da steh ich voll drauf' ", zitierte der Junge gelangweilt und Avery brach in Gelächter aus.  
„Ihr beide seid so goldig", schniefte er und hielt sich an seiner Bettkante fest.  
„Hamster sind goldig, Gryffindors sind goldig. WIR nicht!", rief Daniel überzeugt und knallte das Kissen, welches bei ihm lag, zu Avery.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und alle hielten inne, um Xenophon anzuschauen. Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck schweifte sein Blick strafend durch die Runde, während seine Finger auf dem Türrahmen trommelten.

„Was habe ich euch gesagt? Das mit den dünnen Wänden war kein Scherz. Ich höre euch bis auf den Gang raus!", schimpfte er und blickte überlegen auf die Erstklässler, die ihn unsicher anschauten.  
„Na, wird's bald? In eure Betten!", verlangte Xenophon ungeduldig und klatschte in die Hände. Er versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er sah, wie alle urplötzlich aufgescheucht umher rannten um in ihre Betten zu kriechen.  
Avery knallte Abrax sein Kissen hin, der gerade seinen Koffer von der Matratze hievte. Goyle packte seine Süßigkeiten weg und Tom legte das Schulbuch beiseite, während Daniel unter seine Decke huschte.

Stille legte sich über den Raum.  
„Und jetzt kein Mucks mehr oder ich werde WIRKLICH böse. Einmal nicht zu gehorchen liegt in der Natur Slytherins, aber zweimal hintereinander ist dumm und Slytherins sind niemals dumm, habt ihr mich verstanden, Jungs?", fragte er in den Raum.  
„Ja", kam es einstimmig zurück.

„Na fein, also schlaft schön" , wünschte Murtry und löschte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes alle Kerzen. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde alles dunkel und Tom konnte nichts mehr erkennen, solange bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
Der einzige Hauch von Licht fiel nun als silbern glitzernder Streifen durch das halbverhangene Fenster.

Er sah, wie Daniel auf dem Bauch lag.  
Crabbe und Goyle lagen ausgestreckt, als wären sie vom Dach gefallen, während Abrax wie ein Porzellanpuppe in seinem Bett saß.  
Avery kicherte leise.  
„PSST!", zischte Malfoy streng.  
„Ich .. ich frag mich nur", lachte Avery, „wie wollen wir eigentlich das Bad sauber bekommen, bevor Xeny uns in die Finger kriegt?", warf er in den Raum und Abrax richtete sich fluchend auf, da er nicht im Entferntesten verstehen konnte, was daran lustig sein sollte.  
„Machen das nicht die Hauselfen?", erinnerte Tom ungewohnt zaghaft.  
„Woher weißt DU denn davon?", schoss Abrax sofort zurück  
„ICH habe zufälliger Weise „Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen"", teilte Tom sachlich mit und hob wie zum Beweis seiner Worte ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch hoch.

„Ja, ich glaube, mein Vater hat etwas Ähnliches erwähnt", erinnerte Avery sich nachdenklich. "Also nichts tun und auf den Greif warten?", fragte er schließlich in die Runde.  
„Klar, im Ernstfall können wir immer noch sagen, wir waren es nicht" , bemerkte Abrax zynisch.  
„Wir können aber auch sagen, DU warst es", meldete sich Daniel zu Wort.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee" , berichtete Tom verschlagen und die andren lauschten ihm gespannt, als er seine Idee vortrug.  
Helles Kinderlachen ertönte und Tom grinste zufrieden.  
„Das ist genial", kommentierte Daniel anerkennend.  
„Nicht schlecht", musste auch Abrax wiederwillig eingestehen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Ihr schlaft mir zu laut!", drang Murtrys Stimme zu ihnen durch und auf einmal herrschte wirklich absolute Ruhe.

Tom drehte sich auf seinem Bett um und kuschelte sich in flauschige Decke. Das Bett war viel größer und weicher als das im Waisenhaus und die Decke roch so frisch, nach irgendeiner Blume. Während er unbewusst versuchte, sich an den Namen zu erinnern, fielen ihm schließlich die Augen zu.  
Tom fühlte sich das erste Mal, als wäre er wenigstens ansatzweise zu Hause.

* * *

So das wars erstmal, ich weiß das hört sich alles noch ziemlich nach Einführung an ... naja ist es auch ;)

Falls mir trd. jemand seine Meinung, Kritik, etc mitmitteilen möchte wäre ich echt dankbar! :)

glg SweetyTweetylein


End file.
